


Hello, and goodbye

by crimsonepitaph



Series: 2017 Writing Project [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/pseuds/crimsonepitaph
Summary: She loves Dean.





	Hello, and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I can't get a feeling or a scene out of my mind. So this kind of stuff is born.

She doesn’t know. Not when she kisses him, not when she says goodbye. She has never known if she’ll ever see him again. 

And it was enough. Dean … he was enough. He was a lifetime, one that slipped through her fingers every time she brought a hand to the small freckles on his nose, every time she touched him. And then, he left again.

Dean liked to think he was broken. He didn’t like to look at himself. 

But her … she knew. Every time she kissed him, every time she said hello. Dean was strong. After all, he always came back.


End file.
